A Day in the Life Hubbard Street Part Fourteen
by girlmoustakis
Summary: The Angels from Touched By An Angel are also there at Ground Zero. This is their story and how they meet the men from Bravo. Reviews are welcome.


**A DAY IN THE LIFE**

**TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL**

**HUBBARD STREET **

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. ELEVEN-FOWARD. NIGHT. SEPTEMBER 10TH, 2001

It is crowded. There are several Angels standing observing the crowd. They are MONICA, TESS, ANDREW and GLORIA. It is the opening of Ruiz's new restaurant Eleven-Forward. The same crowd as the teaser and Act one of "Ground Zero" are present. They are the Bravo men and their wives. The Angels are observing sight unseen.

MONICA - ANGEL

What are we doing here, Tess?

GLORIA - ANGEL

What is here?

TESS - ANGEL

This is the opening of a restaurant named "Eleven-Forward". It's owned by a man named Alberto Ruiz.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Why is everyone dressed so strange?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's a Star Trek restaurant.

GLORIA - ANGEL

What's Star Trek?

TESS - ANGEL

Star Trek was a TV show in the sixties. It spawned other shows and quite a few movies. It's really quite silly.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's not silly. You just hate sci-fi. Just because you were a cucumber once---

TESS - ANGEL

Once was enough.

GLORIA - ANGEL

You were a vegetable?

TESS - ANGEL

(ignoring comment)

The ones in black are Klingons. They're the warrior clan. The ones with the pointed ears are Vulcans. They're always logical.

MONICA - ANGEL

We're here to be logical?

TESS - ANGEL

We're here to help the helpers. You see, tomorrow something bad may happen. The Father has sent us to help if it does.

GLORIA - ANGEL

How bad?

TESS - ANGEL

Very bad. You remember the bombing? This will be much worse. Come, I'll introduce you to the helpers.

They walk over to the table. The people freeze in time. They are MYRON GOLDMAN, MARVIN JOHNSON, MARCUS TAYLOR, ALBERTO RUIZ, JOHNNY MC KAY, FRANK HOCKENBERRY, MAYLING HOCKENBERRY, ANDREW HOCKENBERRY, ZEK ANDERSON, and DR. JENNIFER SEYMORE-ANDERSON. Tess walks by and puts her hand on their shoulder as she introduces them.

TESS - ANGEL

These men and women met many years ago in Vietnam. There was a war going on before you were created.

GLORIA - ANGEL

I remember reading about it.

TESS - ANGEL

The men were in the infantry. This is

(puts hand on Goldman)

Myron Goldman. This is

(puts hand on Johnson)

Marvin Johnson. This is

(puts hand on Taylor)

Marcus Taylor. This is

(puts hand on Ruiz)

Alberto Ruiz, the man in charge. And this

(puts hand on Mc Kay)

Is John Mc Kay.

She continues to Frank and family.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Let me do this.

(walks over)

Before I begin, you must know something. This family is very special to us. We've known them for eighteen years.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Isn't that a long time on one case?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Frank was a very special case. Besides the resemblance, he's like one of the family.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Who can't get into his bathroom? I remember.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I worked with him for many years, till he didn't need me anymore.

(puts hand on Frank)

He had problems, too many too mention, till he met and married

(puts hand on Mayling)

Mayling. She is the rock of the family and the finest woman I've met in a long time. This

(puts hand on Andrew)

Is their son, Andrew. Frank named him after me.

TESS - ANGEL

And we've never heard the last of it. You have a problem with pride, Angel Boy.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Andrew is at the obnoxious teenage stage but he's lovable. He will grow up to be a fine man like his father.

(walks away from table)

Just like all the men and women at this table. You can continue, Tess.

Tess walks over to Zek.

TESS - ANGEL

(puts hand on Zek)

This is Zek Anderson and this is

(puts hand on Jenny)

Dr. Jennifer Seymore-Anderson. She only believes in science and tells everyone we're delusions. She really believes but won't admit it to anyone. She has a good heart. These are our helpers. There is one more who will come later. You won't meet him. Care to hear them now?

GLORIA - ANGEL

I don't see why not.

TESS - ANGEL

Before you do, there is something you need to know. If these bad things happen, you are NOT to tell anyone who and what you are. You have to be human with them.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Will they see me?

TESS - ANGEL

Tomorrow. For now let's just listen.

The table becomes alive. Mayling has left the table and is standing with two other people, COLM MEANY and MICHAEL DORN. They are actors.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's made the right choice. She's one of the most beautiful women here. Who's talking to them?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Entertainment Tonight.

JOHNNY MC KAY

They're taking pictures.

MYRON GOLDMAN

She looks very aggravated.

Frank starts laughing.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I wouldn't laugh, dad. You ain't gonna get no nooky tonight. She's pissed.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Ain't gettin no, that's not proper English.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Would you rather I say, you ain't getting laid?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'd rather you not say anything.

GLORIA - ANGEL

What's nooky?

TESS - ANGEL

Nooky is the slang term for how Frank and Mayling got Andrew.

GLORIA - ANGEL

You mean sex: a biological function with the sole purpose to create offspring.

TESS - ANGEL

Let me explain something to you. It is true that sex creates offspring; but, with higher life forms like humans, it provides companionship and what humans call love.

GLORIA - ANGEL

I already know married love is a sacrament.

TESS - ANGEL

Love is the only thing that will help them now. Not only will these people have to prove it, but one may end up going back with Andrew. For now, let's leave them alone and let them enjoy their night.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. CENTRAL PARK. MORNING. SEPTEMBER 11TH, 2001

The four Angels are standing looking at the skyline.

MONICA - ANGEL

It's a beautiful morning, Tess. How can you say something bad will happen?

ANDREW - ANGEL

She's right. I've already gotten special instructions. I'll be busy all day.

GLORIA - ANGEL

What will happen?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It already started.

MONICA - ANGEL

The planes are on their way. The Father tried his best to stop it but he couldn't. He can't fight free will.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Is that the enemy?

TESS - ANGEL

Free will is not the enemy. It's what people do with it that's the enemy. You better go, Andrew. They'll be here any minute. You too, Monica.

MONICA - ANGEL

I understand.

Monica and Andrew walk away. Four more Angels appear. They are SAM, ADAM, RUTH and RAPHAEL. They approach Tess and Gloria.

SAM - ANGEL

Hello, Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

Hello, Sam. We just got the word. Monica and Andrew have already left. Let's go, Gloria. We have work to do.

The group disperses.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. HIGH-RISE APARTMENT. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Two adults and a child are in their living room. They are MARY and her PARENTS. Dad is on the phone. Mom is standing by the window balcony. Mary is walking around with a glass of milk in her hand.

MOM

(turning to Mary)

Now drink it all.

Dad gets off the phone.

DAD

That milk costs more than gas lately. Come over here, Mary.

She does.

DAD

Give Daddy a hug before he goes to work.

She does. Mom comes over. A blast is heard and glass flies everywhere. The parents fall to the floor. Dad covers Mary. A second blast is heard. The force causes the couch to almost crush them. Mary's hand moves. She tries to get out from under her father but he's too heavy.

MARY

Daddy, I can't breathe. Daddy, get up.

Mary sees a hand. It is Andrew the Angel.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Give me your hand, Mary.

She does.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Get up.

MARY

Daddy's too heavy.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(moving the body.)

It's okay now. Get up. Give me your hand.

She does and looks around. She is badly cut. It looks like a tornado hit the room. She sees her parents.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(Holding her)

Mary, listen to me. My name is Andrew. I'm here to help you.

MARY

Why won't Mommy and Daddy wake up?

ANDREW - ANGEL

They're asleep. Now go to the balcony. It's important for you to go there and never leave.

MARY

Why?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Just go.

She does. As she reaches it, she turns back to see Andrew gone. The sound of a helicopter is heard above. She looks up to see a man reaching the balcony. It is Johnny Mc Kay.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. STREET. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

All is in chaos. Service personnel are everywhere. The wounded are being carried out. What once was a door can be seen in the distance in front of them. Monica and Andrew are waiting. They look up.

MONICA - ANGEL

Why Andrew? Why did this have to happen?

ANDREW - ANGEL

That's what everyone is asking. They're coming.

OFFICER REYNOLDS comes with the group minus Johnny Mc Kay, Ruiz and Dr. Seymore.

OFFICER REYNOLDS

The Sony building is to your left. The morgue is down the street.

MARCUS TAYLOR

What can I do?

OFFICER REYNOLDS

There's still people trapped in there. We need to get them out.

Taylor starts to run. Andrew stops him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

NO! You can't go in.

MARCUS TAYLOR

People are in trouble.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

My dream is coming true. If you go in, you'll die.

MARCUS TAYLOR

(assuring him)

I will not die. I didn't spend two tours in Vietnam to die on American soil. I'll see you later.

He runs in. Andrew follows but is stopped by Monica.

MONICA - ANGEL

NO! Don't go.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(turning)

I have to stop him.

MONICA - ANGEL

He won't feel any pain.

Andrew looks back and sees Andrew walk in after Taylor.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

NO! It can't be happening.

The building starts to crumble. All look up.

MONICA - ANGEL

RUN!

It starts to fall and they run. Monica watches as the building falls on Taylor. Andrew waits with Adam till Taylor's spirit gets up. Taylor looks around and is confused. He looks at the two Angels.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Andrew? What are you doing here? What just happened?

He looks at the debris and sees his hand under it.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Hey! That's my hand. Am I under that?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes, Taylor. You're dead. It was very quick.

MARCUS TAYLOR

But how?

ANDREW - ANGEL

The debris sent you to the ground. One brick hit your spinal cord right below your neck, breaking your neck and---

MARCUS TAYLOR

Spare me the details, bro. Who is your friend?

ADAM - ANGEL

My name is Adam. I've come to take you home.

MARCUS TAYLOR

That's his job.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm needed elsewhere. Before I leave---

MARCUS TAYLOR

Don't go anywhere, bud. First of all, after all your hype I don't even get you. I get a replacement. Secondly, this is NOT the way I wanted to go. I expected to be making love to some beautiful brown sugar and---

ANDREW - ANGEL

I told you he was colorful.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Colorful? Man, I'm pissed. This is so---defeating. I tell you, Andrew, if I HAD been with someone, I would DEFINITELY make you wait.

ADAM - ANGEL

You did say he was a man who loved life.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Yeah, I just wish it were longer.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Before I leave, is there anything you want your friends to know?

MARCUS TAYLOR

(looking back at hand)

That's a tough one. You didn't even give me time to write an acceptance speech.

Andrew checks his watch.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Put down that watch. Tell them, I died as I lived, on duty and tell them, even though I never showed it openly, I loved them.

ADAM - ANGEL

I will. Let's go Taylor. It's time,

MARCUS TAYLOR

Wait! Will they find me?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes. Now go. The Father waits.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You mean I actually get the big guy? Right on, Bro.

Adam and Taylor walk off as Andrew walks to the warehouse. The second tower is about to fall. He sees Dr. Seymore approach a van. The tower starts falling. Andrew starts to glow and becomes CHARLIE THE WINO. Dr. Seymore looks up and starts to run. The debris follows closer than she can run. Charlie grabs her and throws her into a Starbucks. He covers her as the glass falls in on them. Then there is silence and lots of dust and debris is everywhere. He gets off her. They are both white.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You saved my life. Thank you.

CHARLIE - WINO

You're welcome.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(sitting up)

What just happened?

CHARLIE - WINO

The world caved in.

(giving hand)

They call me Charlie.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(taking his)

Dr. Seymore.

(looking up)

I never thought I'd be so happy to see a Starbucks.

(getting up)

I have to get back to the hospital. WHOA!

CHARLIE - WINO

Don't get up too fast. You'll get dizzy.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(seeing Charlie's hand)

Your hand is cut. Come with me. You wait while I check the others here.

She does as Charlie waits.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. GROUND ZERO. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Ruiz is by a water truck. He has several volunteers in front of him. One is Gloria.

ALBERTO RUIZ

My name is Alberto Ruiz. I am representing several restaurateurs who are dispersing food and water to the workers. This will be a big job. You'll find alot of very tired people. It's our job to keep them going. Any questions?

Gloria raises her hand. He points.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Yes? I believe your name is Gloria.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Where do we start?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Good question. Give me a few minutes to figure it out. Gloria, you stay with me.

He walks over to a POLICEMAN and they speak. Monica appears.

MONICA - ANGEL

How are you doing?

GLORIA - ANGEL

Fine. Dispersing water isn't very bad.

MONICA - ANGEL

You'll be dispersing more than water. These people need hope. They lost a lot of good people today.

Ruiz walks over to Gloria. He does not see Monica.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Give me a minute. I'll tell the others where to go.

He goes over to the crowd and comes back.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Let's go, Gloria. We'll hit triage first.

They start to walk.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Are you from New York?

GLORIA - ANGEL

I am visiting.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. SONY WAREHOUSE. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Mayling and Andrew are bringing medical supplies to Frank and other doctors. Everyone is working on survivors. Dr. Seymore walks in. She is covered with soot and is being followed by Charlie. Frank looks up and sees her. He finishes his patient and runs over to them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Jenny, you're all right. What happened?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I went to the van for supplies and all hell broke loose. I started running and Charlie grabbed me and threw me into a Starbucks. He shielded me with his body when the windows broke and saved my life.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at Charlie)

Thank you, Charles.

CHARLIE - WINO

My name is Charlie.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You deserve more respect than that. You saved my friend's life. You wouldn't happen to have a flask with you?

CHARLIE - WINO

Yeah, why?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Frank, don't start drinking now.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's alcohol. We're running low on the rubbing kind. How else would we sterilize our instruments?

(to Charlie)

Could you give me the flask, please?

CHARLIE - WINO

You buy me another one?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I will buy you one.

CHARLIE - WINO

(taking it)

Here.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(touching him)

You're hurt. Your hand is cut. Come with me. I'll get it out.

(to Jenny)

Here, take my phone. Zek's worried about you. I'll take care of him.

The two walk off. Frank picks up the tweezers and rubbing alcohol.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're not afraid, are you?

CHARLIE - WINO

No.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(starting to work)

That was a brave thing you did. Dr. Seymore is a special lady, a healer.

CHARLIE - WINO

I didn't see your job. I saw a person. That was all I needed.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Give me your hand.

He does and Frank is pulled back.

CHARLIE - WINO

Anything wrong?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's your hand. It doesn't fit your life style. They're so fragile and gentle. You haven't been on the streets long.

CHARLIE - WINO

Longer than you think.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What are you plans?

CHARLIE - WINO

I want to help.

Mayling comes by and watches.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not with these hands. The cuts will get infected. You can't trust people and blood anymore.

CHARLIE - WINO

I want to help.

Frank looks at a bag by his side.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have an idea.

(picks up bag)

My wife wears gloves at work. I bought this for her birthday. She doesn't know. I don't know if I should give you these.

She walks over and takes the gloves from his hands and gives them to Charlie.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How did you know?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

After all these years I know you like a book.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May, get me some bandages.

(does)

Welcome to the party.

(wraps his hands)

These gloves should fit.

CHARLIE - WINO

(putting on gloves)

Who do I see?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The guy in blue by the door.

Charlie starts walking.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Charles?

CHARLIE - WINO

(turning)

What?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nothing.

Charlie starts walking.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What is it, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's his hands. They didn't feel right.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. SONY WAREHOUSE. MORNING. -- LATER

Triage is as usual. Even Charlie is working. Ruiz and Gloria are passing out water bottles. He and Frank have been talking.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Look, Ru? Do me a favor. Take Andrew. I'd rather he help you than see this.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Yes, sir.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(seeing Andrew)

Andrew? Come here!

He does.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, Dad?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want you to help Ruiz. He's supplying food and water.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

But you need me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You aren't a medic, I am. You help Ruiz. Okay?

Andrew and Ruiz walk away. Gloria is busy giving water.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Gloria?

GLORIA - ANGEL

(turning)

Yes?

ALBERTO RUIZ

This is Andrew. He's going to be helping us.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Nice to meet you, Gloria.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Look, Andrew. I know you saw Taylor enter. He may still be alive. Don't worry.

GLORIA - ANGEL

There is always hope. Here are some bottles.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You live in New York?

GLORIA - ANGEL

I am from out of town.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're visiting, like us. I had a feeling we should have stayed home. But, my dad wouldn't hear it. Sometimes he can be a real mule.

GLORIA - ANGEL

That must be him singing.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Who died?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It IS dad singing.

ALBERTO RUIZ

(covering his ears)

Is that what you call it?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'll go and make him stop.

He goes over and sees Frank working on Mary. When he's finished, she is in tears.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There. That wasn't bad, was it?

She shakes her head NO.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It was my singing that made you cry, right? My dogs always cry.

He kisses her forehead.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You stay here. I'll find someone to take you to a hospital. I need someone to watch you for a few minutes. I'll be right back.

He looks around and sees Andrew.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Son, could you?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Sure, Dad.

He walks over. Ruiz and Gloria watch.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This is my son, Andrew. He'll watch you.

ALBERTO RUIZ

That man constantly amazes me. I'm just glad about one thing.

GLORIA - ANGEL

What's that?

ALBERTO RUIZ

He didn't sing in Nam. We would have lost the war sooner.

Andrew comes back.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Andrew, your father is crazy.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You just discovered that?

Ruiz puts his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

ALBERTO RUIZ

He makes me proud to know him, as long as he doesn't sing. Let's get back to work.

The three walk away.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. SONY WAREHOUSE. MORNING. -- LATER

Frank is wrapping a PATIENT'S hand. Charlie watches quietly and hands him the bandages.

CHARLIE - WINO

That was a good move with the little girl.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have four of my own. I've had a lot of practice. I'm just glad she knew a song I know. I hate Barney. Barney is every parent's nightmare. You got kids, Charles?

CHARLIE - WINO

No.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Wife?

CHARLIE - WINO

No.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You must be very lonely.

CHARLIE - WINO

I have a very rich life.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

On the streets?

CHARLIE - WINO

I wasn't always on the streets.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(to patient)

You're done. Take it easy. Your heads going to hurt for awhile.

The patient leaves.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I still can't believe this happened. Where was God? Why didn't he stop this? I've been a crime victim. I understand one-on-one pain. But this? Where was he? I just don't understand.

MAN ONE enters with another Patient.

MAN ONE

Another man, Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Bring him over.

(to Charlie)

We got work to do, Charles.

The two walk to the injured man.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. HOSPITAL EMERGENCY ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

All is in chaos. Tess and Ruth are working as nurses. Mary is brought in and Tess sees her. She is with a NURSES AIDE.

TESS - ANGEL

And who do we have here?

NURSES AIDE

She came from Ground Zero triage.

TESS - ANGEL

Where are her parents?

The aide shakes his head NO. Tess checks her arms.

TESS - ANGEL

My, my! You did have a busy day. Whoever took care of you did a good job.

MARY

It was the singing doctor.

TESS - ANGEL

Did this singing doctor have a name?

MARY

Frank. He looked like Andrew.

Ruth comes by.

TESS - ANGEL

Andrew, who?

MARY

The man who told me to go to the window. He looked just like the singing doctor, Frank. Frank was bad.

TESS - ANGEL

Bad doctor?

MARY

Bad singer.

And ORDERLY comes over.

ORDERLY

Nurse, we have an emergency.

TESS - ANGEL

I'll be right there. Mary, you wait here. Someone is calling your Aunt right now.

RUTH - ANGEL

I'll stay with her. You go on, Tess.

Tess leaves. Ruth sits next to Mary and takes her hand.

RUTH - ANGEL

Tell me about yourself, Mary?

MARY

What do you want to know?

RUTH - ANGEL

What do you like to do for fun?

MARY

I like to play with my dolls. I pretend I'm their mother.

RUTH - ANGEL

And how do you play?

MARY

We have tea parties. Sometimes we watch TV.

RUTH - ANGEL

And what do you and your dolls watch?

MARY

Barney. We sing the song together.

RUTH - ANGEL

Is that what the singing doctor sang?

MARY

Yeah, and he was real bad.

Tess comes back.

TESS - ANGEL

I'm back. Your Aunt is on her way.

MARY

Was the doctor an Angel?

TESS - ANGEL

Sweetheart, anyone can be an angel. Angels help you when you're in trouble. They can even be singing doctors. Believe me, not all Angels can sing.

A woman runs to them. She is AUNT JENNY, Mary's aunt.

AUNT JENNY

MARY!

MARY

(turning)

Aunt Jenny!

Mary runs to her. Jenny hugs her. Tess walks up to them.

AUNT JENNY

Thank you for taking care of her. I couldn't get here any sooner. It's a zoo out there.

TESS - ANGEL

All we did was watch her. Someone else took care of her.

AUNT JENNY

(seeing her cuts)

You were really hurt. Who helped you?

MARY

The singing doctor.

AUNT JENNY

I'm confused.

TESS - ANGEL

A medic in triage sang to her as he pulled out the glass. They sang the Barney song.

MARY

He sang bad.

RUTH - ANGEL

I think she means he was tone deaf.

AUNT JENNY

Where is he now?

TESS - ANGEL

At ground zero. That's all we know.

MARY

Aunt Jenny?

AUNT JENNY

Yes, Mary?

MARY

He looked like the man who helped me at home. Andrew told me to go to the window. When I did, he was gone and the two men picked me up.

TESS - ANGEL

The police said she was rescued by a helicopter from her balcony by two men. I wish I could tell you more.

AUNT JENNY

Thank you, Miss---

TESS - ANGEL

Tess is fine.

MARY

Aunt Jenny?

AUNT JENNY

Yes, Mary?

TESS - ANGEL

Tess said those men could be Angels.

AUNT JENNY

Mary, honey, Angels don't need helicopters. They probably fly. It's their wings.

Ruth clears her throat.

TESS - ANGEL

(to Mary)

Baby. Even people can be Angels. They can't fly and need helicopters. You go home now.

(to Jenny)

I wish I could tell you more. All we know is the man's first name.

AUNT JENNY

What is it?

TESS - ANGEL

Frank. See you later, Mary. Bye now.

MARY

Bye.

Mary takes Jenny's hand and they walk off.

RUTH - ANGEL

I wish they'd stop saying we have wings.

TESS - ANGEL

Let them believe it. It can only help us. We can stay more hidden. Let's get back to work.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. MORGUE. DAY. -- LATER

Goldman wheels in Taylor's body. Two men are washing the dead. They are Sam and Raphael. Goldman sees them for the first time.

SAM - ANGEL

Hello, Myron.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Sam? What are you doing here?

SAM - ANGEL

The same thing you are, helping out.

MYRON GOLDMAN

(sees Raphael)

Are you two alone?

SAM - ANGEL

There's a whole bunch of us down here.

(looking at Taylor)

Well, hello Detective Taylor. Andrew told me about you. You were a brave man.

MYRON GOLDMAN

The best. When you finish, could you not cover his face. It will be covered soon enough.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

We won't. He's in a good place, Mr. Goldman. Right now, he's surrounded by love. It's okay to mourn. You don't need to be stoic all the time.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I thought I cried all my tears when my wife died. I didn't think I had any left. I feel like a dam about to burst.

SAM - ANGEL

Have you moved on, Myron?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Yes, I'm engaged. We were about to talk details when I got back. Then this happened.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

Don't wait too long. To us, life is eternal. Time means nothing. To you, it means everything. Tell the people you love, you love them everyday. Your time could be over sooner than you think.

MYRON GOLDMAN

(to Taylor)

I hope you're happy, Taylor. Don't be too much of a rascal. You might get sent downstairs. I love you, man. You think he heard me?

SAM - ANGEL

Every word. It's time we tend to his body. There are others who need your help.

Goldman leaves. Sam looks at Taylor. When he looks up, Adam is standing there.

ADAM - ANGEL

He went peacefully. It's like he knew. It's like they all knew.

SAM - ANGEL

A man of duty always knows.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. FUELING WAREHOUSE. DAY. -- LATER

Andrew is sitting down resting. Gloria sits next to him. He is sad. He has just seen Taylor.

GLORIA - ANGEL

You look sad. What has happened?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

They found Taylor. He's dead. It's all my fault.

GLORIA - ANGEL

No, it is not. You did not fly those planes.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No, but I knew this would happen. I dreamt it. I should have tried harder to stop him. Maybe if I ran after him?

GLORIA - ANGEL

Then you would be dead too. Do you want to die?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No, but if I had grabbed him, he would see the building and get a running chance. WE made it, so could he. If only---

GLORIA - ANGEL

If? Did you ever notice how strange the work IF is? If THIS, if THAT? Maybe it's better not to use the word IF.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't get you.

GLORIA - ANGEL

You did what you could. He wanted to go into the building. Nothing you could have done would have changed his mind.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Then why the dream?

GLORIA - ANGEL

Maybe it was a message.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

From who, God?

GLORIA - ANGEL

Why not? God wanted to save your life. Why do YOU feel guilty?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't feel guilty.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Then why did you want to run after him? Was it really to stop him or join him?

Andrew glares at her as Ruiz walks over.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Hey, you two, break is over.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Yes, sir. I will be right on it.

She leaves. Ruiz sits next to Andrew.

ALBERTO RUIZ

How you doin', son?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm having a hard time taking all this in.

ALBERTO RUIZ

We all are. Your dad and I were in the war and even we are overwhelmed. Every time we went out on patrol and a man died before us, we were shocked. That could have been us. We never got used to it. That's why your dad gave you to me. He knew you wouldbe in shock. How about we get back to work?

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

EXT. GROUND ZERO. DAY. -- LATER

A group of tired workers are trying to remove debris. Gloria comes by with water. Andrew watches her quietly.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Can I interest you in some water?

MAN SIX

You sure can.

He grabs the water and gulps it down.

MAN SIX

You're a Godsend.

GLORIA - ANGEL

I am not supposed to say what I am. Would you like some water?

MAN SEVEN

(grabbing water)

Thanks. You're an Angel.

GLORIA - ANGEL

I am not supposed to say that either.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(walking over)

Gloria, we need to talk.

GLORIA - ANGEL

(walking to him)

What issue do you wish to address?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Your conversational ability. You never use contractions. Everything you say comes out cold. You sound like Mr. Data.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Who is Mr. Data?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

A sentient android from Star Trek. Where have you been lately?

GLORIA - ANGEL

Star Trek, a space opera from the 1960's that spawned other television shows and various movies.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You did it again. You don't even act human.

GLORIA - ANGEL

I'm not. Oh, I should have not said that.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Then what are you?

Monica appears.

MONICA - ANGEL

She's an angel and we're breaking her in.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You picked a hell-of-a place to do it. I knew there wasn't something right about her. Is she really an angel or a robot?

GLORIA - ANGEL

I am an angel. I was just born.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You picked a great world to be born into.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Monica, Tess told me no one is to know. I must not change free will.

MONICA - ANGEL

(smiling)

Trust me, Gloria. No one can change Andrew's will. He has a mind of his own.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Is he the one who is in love with your legs?

MONICA - ANGEL

How did you know?

GLORIA - ANGEL

Andrew told me. He also said---

MONICA - ANGEL

Yes.

(to Andrew)

Your father's right. You have to find someone human.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And who told Andrew?

GLORIA - ANGEL

Tess. She also said you were an obnoxious but lovable teenager.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

She what?

GLORIA - ANGEL

And that you will become a fine young man. Is there anything else you would like to know?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't believe this is happening. Now I know how dad feels.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Is this what you call arguing?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm too stunned too.

Ruiz comes by and sees only Andrew and Gloria talking.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Hey, you two, cut the talk and get back to work.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Yes, sir.

She walks off.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Andrew, this is not the time for romance. Keep your dating off duty.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dating? She just told me--

He looks at Monica who is shaking her head NO.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I wouldn't date her if she were the last angel in heaven.

He walks off. Ruiz is confused.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

INT. SONY WAREHOUSE. DAY. -- LATER

There is a pause in the action. Frank, Dr. Seymore, Charlie and Mayling are sitting catching their breath. Mc Kay and MICHAEL DORN have already joined them. The relief group has just walked away to work. Frank reaches for his wallet and pulls out some bills and gives it to Charlie.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I keep my promises. This is for the flask. I'd rather you spent it on something else besides booze, like food. But, I can't make you.

CHARLIE - WINO

(taking money)

I'll think about it.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What are your plans?

CHARLIE - WINO

I'm coming back tomorrow to help.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Not in those clothes you aren't.

CHARLIE - WINO

It's because I'm a wino, isn't it? People look at me and turn away. I'm invisible. I have feelings too. Nobody ever cares about me.

Frank starts laughing.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Charles, I want to tell you a story. Almost twenty years ago, my husband brought home a wino. The man was in his platoon and had come on bad times. We took him in, dried him out, got him a job and helped him stand on his own two feet. To make a story short, he married and has a family. He has a house and a good job. You know where he is right now?

CHARLIE - WINO

No.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's me, Charles. I've been there. That's how I knew about the flask. I had one. Why don't you come back with us? My pants can't fit you, but I'm sure I can find a top. It's a shame you aren't the same size as us.

MICHAEL DORN

I'm the closest in size. Come back with me. I'm a clotheshorse and I always over pack. I'm sure I can find something. I may be able to get what you're wearing cleaned.

CHARLIE - WINO

You would help a wino?

MICHAEL DORN

We Americans have to stick together. We'll go to my hotel so you can get cleaned up. Then I'll buy you dinner. How about it? That way these people can get on home.

CHARLIE - WINO

Thank you.

MICHAEL DORN

We'll be going now. Mc Kay, will I see you tomorrow?

JOHNNY MC KAY

You can count on it.

MICHAEL DORN

Let's go, Charles.

They start to leave.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Charles?

CHARLIE - WINO

(turning)

Yes?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's not too late to change. I did. I was lucky. I had three Angels helping me; my sergeant, his wife and the lady who became my wife. But I also had extra help. I never saw his face but he was there. He gave me the strength to do it. I mean God. Let him in. He will help you.

CHARLIE - WINO

Are you a Jesus freak?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, if anything I'm the opposite. You know how on Judgment Day God is going to have a file on all of us? Well, my file will be the size of an encyclopedia. I was no saint. But, I let him in. You can too. Remember that.

CHARLIE - WINO

I will.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Good luck, Charles.

CHARLIE - WINO

Good luck, Frank.

Charlie shakes his hand. Again Frank is pushed back. He walks off. Frank looks at his hand.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What is it, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(smiling)

I think I know now.

Dorn and Charlie walk off.

CUT TO:

SCENE THIRTEEN

INT. MICHAEL DORN'S HOTEL ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

Dorn and Charlie enter. Dorn goes to his suitcase and puts it on the bed. He turns his back while talking to Charlie.

MICHAEL DORN

Have a seat. I'll be just a minute.

(opens suitcase)

Everyone tells me I over pack. I can't help it. I'm a clotheshorse. At one convention, Pat had to sit on my suitcase so I could close it. I should be able to find something for you.

Dorn sees a glow behind him and turns.

MICHAEL DORN

What the?

Charlie starts to shine. Dorn hides his face but he can still see him change into Andrew.

MICHAEL DORN

What's happening?

ANDREW - ANGEL

My time with you is done. I am needed elsewhere.

MICHAEL DORN

What are you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

A messenger with a message for you.

MICHAEL DORN

Me? From who?

ANDREW - ANGEL

God loves you. He wants to thank you.

Andrew disappears. Dorn is still in shock. He goes to where Charlie stood and finds brand new gloves with a letter in one of them and money in the other. He pulls out the letter and reads the name "Frank Hockenberry" on it. He leaves the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOURTEEN

EXT. GROUND ZERO. DAY. -- LATER

Andrew is sitting down for a moment. He is drinking water. Gloria approaches and sits next to him.

GLORIA - ANGEL

You don't like me, do you?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't dislike you. You just give me the creeps.

GLORIA - ANGEL

What are creeps?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You don't know?

GLORIA - ANGEL

I have read the full encyclopedia and the word never came up.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It means to make a person feel uncomfortable.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Because I'm an angel?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Because you act like a computer. You don't act human.

GLORIA - ANGEL

I'm not.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That's not what I mean. Your friends have human qualities. I have seen them laugh, cry, smile and play baseball. They act normal, even Andrew. He loves Jimi Hendrix. But you have so much to learn.

GLORIA - ANGEL

That is why I am here, to learn. Monica wants me to experience a human day.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(singing)

"I read the news today, oh boy."

GLORIA - ANGEL

What are you singing?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

A Beatles song called "A Day in the Life".

GLORIA - ANGEL

The Beatles, a rock bank from England, who created the British Revolution of---

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Will you stop!

(standing)

You sound like a broken record.

Andrew walks away and she follows.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Look, Gloria.

(faces her)

I'm sorry. I'm not normally like this. I'm not mad at you.

GLORIA - ANGEL

I know that. You are mad at what has happened. I have noticed everyone is. They are just too busy to realize it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm more than that. It's seeing Taylor's body. I had the dream---

GLORIA - ANGEL

And it came true. It was not a dream. Nor are you psychic. It was a warning and you listened. Now you feel guilty because you thought it was your fault. It was not your fault. It was Taylor's time.

(singing)

"He blew his mind out in a car. He didn't notice that the lights had changed. A crowd of people stood and stared, but I just had to look, having read the book."

Andrew starts to cry lightly.

GLORIA - ANGEL

You see, Andrew. I know the words and I know what the song means. Today happens to be the DAY in our lives. It will not be one we will forget for a long time. We have seen a lot of pain. But there is one thing I have, correction, I'VE learned. God is with us in everything we do. He will bring us the peace we need. All we have to do is listen to him. You did.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

But what happened today wasn't normal?

GLORIA - ANGEL

And you, along with everyone else are still in shock. Monica is always telling me how much God loves us. She is correct. I'VE seen it. If we let his love into our hearts, we will be able to understand this.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I wish it were that easy.

GLORIA - ANGEL

(touching his hand)

Just try. We have to do it for them. We're giving them more than just food and water. We're giving them hope. We're their Angels.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Just like you're mine?

GLORIA - ANGEL

I guess so.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Okay.

GLORIA - ANGEL

The water cart is coming. We better get back to work before Mr. Ruiz sees us.

She starts to walk away with Andrew.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Just answer me one question. Who is Jimi Hendrix? He was in the encyclopedia.

Andrew is confused.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIFTEEN

INT. MORGUE. DAY. -- LATER

Sam and Raphael have just finished working on Taylor. They begin to zip up the bag when Adam and Andrew appear.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Don't cover his face, Sam.

SAM - ANGEL

(stopping half way)

He was a brave man, with a big heart.

ANDREW - ANGEL

They all were. Taylor just never let anyone know, not even his own son.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

It's unfortunate when death comes before an important task is completed.

ADAM - ANGEL

How many times have I seen that? We try and work with them, but we can't always succeed.

SAM - ANGEL

Frank and Andrew are coming. Let's give them some privacy.

The four disperse as Frank and Andrew find Taylor.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIXTEEN

INT. PENTHOUSE SUITE. NIGHT. -- LATER

Frank has just finished his shower. He is wearing only a towel. He starts to grab the blow dryer when Adam appears.

ADAM - ANGEL

Hello, Frank.

Frank turns around.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Who are you? How did you get in here?

ADAM - ANGEL

I'm a friend of Andrew's. My name is Adam.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was wondering when one of you guys would show up. Are you alone?

ADAM - ANGEL

We're all helping here, just like you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And what is your specialty?

ADAM - ANGEL

Andrew and I are brothers. I took Taylor home. Andrew was with you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So I found out. Did Taylor feel pain?

ADAM - ANGEL

It was very quick.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm glad. Why are you here?

ADAM - ANGEL

He had a message for all of you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What did he say?

ADAM - ANGEL

Two things. First, he died as he lived, always on duty.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He always was a good soldier, much better than me.

ADAM - ANGEL

God did not want you to be that kind of soldier. He wanted you to be a healer. It's his gift to you. You not only heal their bodies; you heal their souls.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What else did he say?

ADAM - ANGEL

He was very colorful when it came to his style of death and resented me taking him instead of Andrew. But he also said that even though he didn't always show it, he loved you all.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Can you answer a question for me?

ADAM - ANGEL

If I can?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I and my friends have just spent all day working in hell. Why did this happen? Why did all those people have to die? Where was God? Why didn't he stop this?

ADAM - ANGEL

That's four questions.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

With only one answer, why?

ADAM - ANGEL

Do you remember the ancient Greeks? They gave us art, literature, government and theater.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Skip the history lesson and answer the question.

ADAM - ANGEL

There is one thing they didn't have.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, cable.

ADAM - ANGEL

Their Gods always ran their lives. Nobody had freewill. You do.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So, this happened because of freewill? That is a lousy cop-out.

ADAM - ANGEL

I can't begin to explain why. Only the Father knows.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And he ain't telling.

(looks back at mirror)

I didn't think you'd have an answer.

ADAM - ANGEL

When God created freewill, he didn't know what to expect. He only hoped for the best and he has seen it. He's also seen the worst, like today.

He takes Frank's hands.

ADAM - ANGEL

What is in your hands is God's best. What is in your heart is God's best. What is in your spirit is God's best. You ask where God is now. It's obvious. He is in your hands, your heart and your spirit.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking back hands)

But all those lives, those people---

ADAM - ANGEL

Are not with him. He can't ask you to feel peace with all you've seen. He's crying too. He sent US here to help. You began his work. We are here to help you finish it. Taylor knew that. That's why he ran into the building. Did that help you any, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. I still want to know why. How can people do this? What were they thinking?

ADAM - ANGEL

Only God knows that, and he STILL doesn't understand.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(turning to mirror)

He's not alone.

He turns and sees Adam gone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why did I know he'd do that?

He grabs the blow dryer and turns it on.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

SCENE ONE

INT. RUIZ'S ITALIAN RESTAURANT. NIGHT. SEPTEMBER 12TH, 2001

The whole group of Angels are standing watching the Bravo table. It now includes SENATOR BREWSTER and is minus Michael Dorn.

TESS - ANGEL

What has today taught you, Gloria?

GLORIA - ANGEL

It has taught me that humans are very resilient. They have the strength to come back from almost everything.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Correct. It always amazes me every time I handle a death. Families go on. Its no wonder God gave them the ultimate gift.

GLORIA - ANGEL

What gift is that?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Knowledge. Granted they went about it the wrong way. They could have left that particular tree alone. When God created animals he let THEM name them. We didn't have that ability. Humans are one of God's most cherished creations.

TESS - ANGEL

What did you think of Andrew?

GLORIA - ANGEL

A very troubled boy. He wants to be a man but he is still very much a child.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You have just defined the term teenager. But why was he troubled?

GLORIA - ANGEL

His dream came true.

TESS - ANGEL

That wasn't a dream.

MONICA - ANGEL

I was sent to warn him.

GLORIA - ANGEL

And now he feels guilty.

TESS - ANGEL

What else did you learn?

GLORIA - ANGEL

I gave him, what did he call it, the creeps. He kept comparing me to a robot on Star Trek.

SAM - ANGEL

Android. His name is Dr. Data. Data had a Pinocchio Syndrome. He was born a puppet but he wanted to be a boy. He was like a child, learning life for the first time.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Am I like him?

TESS - ANGEL

In a way. You may know the facts but you have no experience.

GLORIA - ANGEL

I didn't know who Jimi Hendrix was.

TESS - ANGEL

True. For example, you never use contractions.

GLORIA - ANGEL

That's what Andrew said. That's how he knew I was not human.

SAM - ANGEL

You told him? You were given orders not to.

MONICA - ANGEL

He figured it out himself. He's a very smart boy.

GLORIA - ANGEL

He said I didn't act human.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

Sometimes humans don't even act human. Today was a good example.

SAM - ANGEL

All these people are relief workers. They have spent a day in hell, and it's only the beginning.

RUTH - ANGEL

Sam, where do we go now?

SAM - ANGEL

Wherever we're needed. We were sent here to help the helpers. Let's leave them alone so they can enjoy their meals. We'll listen for a few minutes and go. We have work to do.

The Angels watch quietly, sight unseen.

SENATOR BREWSTER

You people have done an amazing job.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's not enough. A million of us couldn't even put a dent. These people need help.

SENATOR BREWSTER

And they're getting it.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You don't know us born New Yorkers. We're fighters.

ZEK ANDERSON

Your water patrol was a lifesaver.

ALBERTO RUIZ

It was the idea of many people. I volunteered the water and the food. My other restaurateurs have opened their doors to as many relief workers as possible. We're keeping our places open twenty-four hours. I have three rounds of staff working here alone.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Where did you find the volunteers?

ALBERTO RUIZ

That's a strange story in itself. I brought my cart with expectations to recruit street people. We have enough in this city. Instead, this group of people was waiting for me. They just knew. I didn't even have time to advertise. No one was from New York. They were all out-of-towners.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Way out of town.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What do you mean by that?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Andrew got to know one real well. I believe her name was Gloria. He was a real Romeo. I always knew where to find him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No way. I wouldn't see her if she were the last woman on earth.

ALBERTO RUIZ

She was pretty cute, behind those glasses.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

She's not my type.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Where did she come from?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Way out of town.

ALBERTO RUIZ

How way?

Andrew points up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What does that mean?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Her friend, Monica, showed up. She was breaking her in.

ZEK ANDERSON

Miss legs? You mean they're down here too?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They're all over, Zek. Remember Charlie, or should I say Andrew?

ZEK ANDERSON

But why the disguise?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He said his farewell to us already. He couldn't appear as he really is. He's not the only one I saw. I met his partner, Adam. We spoke in the bathroom this morning.

ZEK ANDERSON

What does he do?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He took Taylor home while Andrew was with us. Adam came to give us a message from Taylor.

MYRON GOLDMAN

What did Taylor say?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He came to tell us, even if Taylor didn't show it, he loved us and that he died as he lived, in the line of duty.

MYRON GOLDMAN

That's what Sam said.

ZEK ANDERSON

When did you see him?

MYRON GOLDMAN

There are two men washing the dead in the morgue. When I brought in Taylor, I finally met them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Who were they?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Let's just say, the last time we saw them, they made a heavenly brunch. You ate so much, you probably gained five pounds.

SENATOR BREWSTER

F.A.I.T.H.?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Bingo. It wouldn't surprise me if they're some here. Andrew had two in his dream. Charlie worked with Doc. Two were in the morgue. Gloria worked for you, RU. Who knows how many were water bearers?

ZEK ANDERSON

I bet Tess is somewhere around here too. They must be all over.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

This is just another day in their life, just like the song.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Dr. Seymore, you've been very quiet. Don't you have something to add to this discussion?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I don't know what to say. I am a scientist. I only believe in what I can see, weigh and measure. I find these beings part of a vivid imagination.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Was it imagination that saved your life today?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

It was a wino named Charlie. That's all I know.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Then what did Dorn see?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I don't know what he saw.

ZEK ANDERSON

(taking her hand)

Honey, I know how your mind works. You're 99 logic, and most of the time you're right. But sometimes, you have to accept things on faith. We know we're not alone down here. It may not be scientific but right now it's real. Whether you like it or not, Andrew saved your life. It wasn't your time. Unfortunately, it was Taylor's.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Taylor was not alone, Zek. There are thousands of others.

ZEK ANDERSON

And neither were we. We had help. Jenny, we're all logical men here. Even Ruiz know Star Trek means money. We all have to work for our bread and butter. In times like these, we can't be too proud NOT to accept help. We have been through HELL today. We will all go home, some sooner than others. But these people can't. They live here.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Zek is right, Jenny. Your people may have hated Vietnam and couldn't wait to go home, but WE lived there. We had no choice. WE had to make due with what we had. That's what these people are feeling.

ZEK ANDERSON

What is so wrong with having some extra-terrestrial help? And I don't mean E.T..

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Nothing. I can't help it. It's the way I am. It's very hard to believe in something that isn't Earth based.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're here because of one such being and I wish I could thank him.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Well, gentlemen and ladies, I wish I could say I had an experience but I didn't. Everyone I saw was human, but not less Angelic. I saw a young man bearing water and food to tired workers up to a singing doctor taking glass out of a scared little girl. You don't need to be from Heaven to be an angel. I see a whole table right here.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Amen. He's right, Tess. We didn't do anything they couldn't. And they still have a long way to go.

TESS - ANGEL

And with God's and our help they'll make it.

GLORIA - ANGEL

Tess, is all humanity like this? Do they always destroy each other?

TESS - ANGEL

Only the sick ones do. There's a little bit of Cain in everyone. Most are like these men and women. Don't let a day like this temper how you see humanity.

MONICA - ANGEL

They're actually quite wonderful when you get to know them. You found that out with Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(smiling)

He's one of our favorites, course I am partial. He will grow up to be a fine young man.

TESS - ANGEL

Watch you ego, Angel Boy?

SAM - ANGEL

Leave him alone, Tess. He's just being a proud father. God feels the same way about ALL his creations.

TESS - ANGEL

(giving in)

You have a point.

Sam smiles at Andrew.

SAM - ANGEL

We just got your new orders. It's back to work, folks. Ground zero calls.

The Angels vanish as a white dove flies away.

FADE OUT:


End file.
